The present invention relates to keys and keyboards for typewriters, computers, and similar machines, and more particularly concerns such keyboards of improved convenience and individual adjustability.
A conventional keyboard of a typewriter, computer, or similar machine, has a set of keys all aligned substantially in a single plane that is somewhat tilted toward the operator. The operator's forearms are positioned at inwardly directed angles from the operator's sides toward the keyboard, with the palms down and the hands generally flat. The hands are angled outwardly relative to the forearms, so as to align the operator's fingers in directions running from the front to back of the keyboard. This is not a natural, normal or restful position for human hands. With hands extended naturally in an unstressed condition, the palms normally tend to face each other, being inclined away from the horizontal and, in some cases, closer to the vertical than horizontal position. Further, the wrists are naturally unbent and tend to align the fingers with the forearm, and not at the angle to the forearm required for typing on a conventional keyboard.
For convenience of reaching all of the keys of the keyboard, different keys should have different vertical heights and be positioned at different angles, such as to provide a generally dish-shaped surface to a keyboard. Nonuniform positioning of keys is required in part because of the difference in size and reach of different fingers of the operator's hand and the naturally different operation of the several fingers of the hand. It has been recognized that a set of keys, collectively providing a curved surface, can add to the comfort, convenience, and efficiency of keyboard operation. However, since different individuals have different physical hand structures, they require different key arrangements for maximum comfort and efficiency. Optimumly, a keyboard should be custom designed for the particular physical characteristics and typing habits of each individual operator. Such desired convenience of key set positioning and custom design of individual key sets have not been available heretofore.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide akeyboard that minimizes or avoids such problems and provides maximized comfort, convenience, and efficiency of operation.